Seo Again! Yeah!
by Re'zorla
Summary: Setelah menolong gadis yang satu kelas dengannya, tak disangka-sangka dia justru dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya seminggu kemudian. “Kau benar-benar tak terpengaruh, heh?”/“Jangan hanya mengganggu. Cepat selesaikan kerjaanmu!”


**Disclaimer:**

**Semua karakter yang ada adalah milik pengarang aslinya.**

**Re'zorla @ Seo Again! Yeah!**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Etc.**

**Warning: AU, typo(s), bahasa ancur dll.**

**A/N: Karena banyaknya file yang hilang, Saya mencoba membuat terobosan baru melalui karangan ini. Hope You Like, Minn****a!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read****.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: "Gagal Paham!"**

Hari yang cerah di musim semi saat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran. Bisasanya musim semi adalah sebuah awal yang sangat pas untuk mengisahkan sebuah cerita tentang kehidupan muda-muda. Awal yang baru, sekolah baru, kelas baru, dan bertemu orang-orang yang nanti akan jadi teman barumu, misalnya. Atau mungkin berseminya cinta yang baru, huh?

Namun tidak dengan suasana hati pemuda itu, seolah-olah semua yang disebutkan di atas tadi sama sekali tak berlaku baginya.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia berdiam diri di depan gerbang **[A****kademi Roman]** sambil mendongak sekedar untuk memandang langit biru, lalu menghela nafas jenaka.

"Apa boleh buat?" gumamnya, seolah tidak peduli akan nasib sial yang menimpanya diawal-awal tahun ajaran barunya.

Dia berbalik memunggungi sekolahnya… Ralat. _M__antan_ sekolahnya.

Hendaknya ia pergi dari sana karena merasa tak ada urusan lagi dengan sekolah yang telah mengeluarkannya.

Yup! Dia di keluarkan dari akademi ini gara-gara menghajar beberapa teman sekelasnya hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Padahal baru seminggu lalu dia naik ke kelas tiga. Agak rumit untuk menjelaskan kronologinya, tapi jujur, dia yakin itu bukan kesalahannya.

Namun seperti yang dia bilang, _apa boleh buat?_

Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, meski konsekuensi dari permasalahan ini bisa berakibat buruk untuk masa depannya:_ s__ebagai orang yang memutuskan hidup mandiri._

_Tap!_

"Kau kelihatan galau, _Man_?"

Baru saja Naruto bergerak satu langkah, sebuah suara yang dia yakini milik seorang perempuan tiba-tiba menginterupsinya.

_"Dare?"_

Dan benar saja… begitu Naruto menoleh ke kiri, seketika itu pula perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Dia melihat sesosok perempuan cantik dengan senyuman yang tampak menyebalkan di matanya.

"Tenang saja! Aku tak akan memberitahu _Sensei_ manapun!"

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, sambil bersembunyi di balik pagar tembok sekolah disertai ekspresi dan senyuman yang mencurigakan, gadis itu memberikan acungan jempolnya pada Naruto.

Naruto _sweatdropped_ melihat tindak tanduk _mencurigakan_ gadis bersurai hijau kecoklatan itu. Dia tidak memakai seragam sekolah, melainkan baju basket berwarna merah dimana sebuah kata _"ROMAN"_ tersemat di bagian depannya.

"Aku justru lebih khawatir padamu. Kau kenapa, Yuzuki?"

Gadis itu balik menatap Naruto masih dengan senyuman _mencurigakannya._

"Hoho, kau _tau_? Aku biasa membantu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler." ucap gadis itu, tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang sementara tangan kanannya mengibaskan rambutnya bak model iklan shampo. "Hari ini juga aku membantu klub basket!"

_Aku tak yakin yang dibicarakannya itu baik atau buruk_, pikir Naruto, menatap ragu-ragu gadis itu.

Namanya Yuzuki Seo.

Dia cukup mengenal gadis itu, selain dia dengan Yuzuki Seo di kelas yang sama, gadis itu sangat populer sampai-sampai dijuluki _"Kuuki Yomenai"_ juga pembuat onar nomor-1 di **Akademi Roman**.

Yah… seperti itu.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu aku tak akan bertanya lagi." ucap Naruto yang bersiap pergi dari akademi yang telah men_–Drop Out_–nya.

Tapi…

"Lalu laluu! Aku melempar bolanya terlalu tinggi sampai-sampai nyangkut di atap gedung olah raga!—_Haha_!"

Gadis itu tertawa lepas diakhir.

Lagi, Naruto _sweatdropped_ antara tidak peduli dengan yang dibicarakan Yuzuki Seo dan rasa lelah yang melanda hatinya. Lalu, dia mengambil langkahnya kembali yang sempat tertunda karena kemunculan tiba-tiba gadis itu.

_" Jaa na!"_

Dia tak menyadarinya, kalau gadis yang bicara dengannya tadi, menatap kepergiannya dengan ekpresi sulit dijelaskan.

#–#–#–#

_Yuzuki Seo_ menatap punggung pemuda pirang _penyelamatnya_ itu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjauh.

Dia tidak tahu. Entah kenapa air matanya tanpa bisa dicegah mengalir begitu saja. Pun _cairan aneh_ yang ikut-ikutan keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Ini tidak seperti dirinya.

Dia menyesal dan merasa sangat amat bersalah karenanya, pemuda pirang itu sampai dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dia sangat bingung dengan _keputusan sepihak_ pemuda itu, yang mana membuatnya berakhir dikeluarkan dari **Akademi Roman**.

Padahal…

"_Maaf_. Ini semua kesalahanku." gumamnya lirih, berharap dengan itu semua akan menjadi lebih baik.

Seo menunduk malu, pikiran semacam itu tidak berguna! Apanya yang harapan kalau pada akhirnya semua sudah terlanjur seperti ini. …Meski tidak terlalu akrab dengan Uzumaki Naruto, dia tahu kalau kesalahan adalah kesalahan.

Karena orang yang salah sebenarnya ada disini. Dirinya sendiri—Yuzuki Seo!

Bukan Uzumaki Naruto!

Pemuda itu hanya berniat menolongnya, tidak lebih. Mungkin tindakan yang diambilnya memang agak keterlaluan, tapi semua itu dilakukan untuk _hal_ yang benar.

_Dukh!!_

_"Ughh?"_

Yuzuki. _Seo_ melenguh ketika merasakan sebuah beban hinggap di kepalanya yang masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Lalu, saat dirinya mendongak sedikit, dia disuguhi sebuah wajah–tampan tapi–_apatis_ milik pemuda yang dikiranya sudah pergi meninggalkan **Akademi**** Roman**, dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"U-Uzumaki?" ucapnya, _sump__ah!_ Dia belum pernah segugup dan sebingung ini sebelumnya.

Uzumaki Naruto—tepat berada di hadapannya, juga, pemuda tersebut baru saja mebebani kepalanya dengan tas miliknya. Seo benar-benar tak tahu lagi, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Heh? Tenyata _gadis barbar_ sepertimu juga bisa menangis ya?" ungkap Naruto dengan jujur dan sedikit mengejek.

Seo yang menyadari dirinya kedapatan sedang menangis oleh seseorang jadi merasa malu, meski ada sedikit rasa kesal karena dipanggil _gadis barbar_, tetapi dia tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Buru-buru ia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri.

"Habisnya…! Kau… gara-gara menolongku…!" Seo tak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin dirinya ungkapkan.

Naruto tertawa geli, namun pada saat yang sama pemuda itu tampak tersenyum _keren_. Sayang sekali, Seo tidak melihatnya.

"_Ini—_." Naruto menawarkan sebuah kain kepada Seo, entah dari mana datangnya benda itu. Dan gadis itu pun menerimanya tanpa ragu.

"Umu. _Arigatou_!"

Yuzuki Seo tersenyum kecil sambil tersipu. Naruto yang melihatnya agak tercengang, agak tak percaya mendapati seorang yang dijuluki _"Kuuki Yomenai"_ bisa bertingkah imut juga.

_Heh, mungkin hanya salah lihat._

"Umu. Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku."

Naruto bergeming, mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit tersenyum _cool_ melihat Yuzuki Seo tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ungkapannya. Bukan berarti dirinya tak tahu, justru dia tahu betul kalau gadis di depannya ini sudah berusaha _habis-habisan_ untuk membuatnya tidak dikeluarkan dari Akademi.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Ini tak akan berpengaruh apapun padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Sebagai gantinya…." Naruto tertawa sejenak, lalu tanpa diduga-duga dia menggenggam kedua tangan Yuzuki Seo. Gadis itu tersentak. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik untukmu……juga untukku!"

Yuzuki Seo terdiam dan tenggelam kedalam pesona pemuda pirang itu. Layaknya terhipnotis, dia dalam diam mengangguk pelan dan membalas dengan satu kata….

"Understood!"

"Haha! Kau lucu ya. Kalau 'gitu, jumpa lagi nanti."

Salam perpisahan yang begitu sederhana mengawali kehidupan baru diantara keduanya…. Sang pemuda berharap bisa melakukan yang lebih baik lagi untuk kedepannya. Sementara, sang gadis berharap, suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Penyelamatnya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_–TBC–_**


End file.
